Love Has No Boundaries, It Continues To Grow Stronger
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: People do many things for love... What if it meant running away from everyone closet to you in order to save one's life? When a threat has been proposed, Tigress runs away from the Valley Of Peace, in order to save the heart that has been taken from her reach. What will the others reaction be? *Involves POXOC and POXTIGRESS* *Rated T for language* Plz R&R!
1. Farewell

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, snowy, winters day in the Valley Of Peace, home of the warriors of the Jade Palace.

But despite the cold weather, it was a special day all the same.

Po's 1st anniversary with his girlfriend was today. You may be thinking in your mind right now at this point; "_Finally! Po and Tigress are TOGETHER!"_

Well your dead wrong.

Po has a girlfriend alright... but unfortunately it's _not _Tigress. The girlfriend's name is called Dawn. A beautiful snow leopard with big brown eyes and tight clothing that shows off her curvy figure.

Tigress and the rest of the 5 decided to buy them presents for their anniversary;

One for Po, and one for Dawn.

Tigress was wrapping up their presents in her room. She had bought Dawn a silver locket with a crystal on it. Tigress sighed sadly as she glanced at Dawn's present. When the two first met and started dating, Tigress and Dawn didn't get along, which did upset Po terribly. He had to discuss it with Tigress in the calmest way possible, and Tigress didn't know this unsettled him until she saw his eyes and could detect that he was crying over it. So to make up for what happened, Po's present was a black cloak with a large dragon embroidered on it in silver thread with a large hood and draping sleeves. Tigress hoped that the necklace would stop the fighting between the two felines, and that it was enough to make up to Po what she had done earlier the year that he met Dawn.

Taking a deep breath, Tigress made her way to Po's room. She made sure Po wasn't in the room, and crept inside, placed his present on his bed, leaving a note by the present.

_To Po,_

_Happy anniversary!_

_ Hope your like your present._

_From Tigress._

She did the same with Dawn's gift, but the note was shorter than Po's, and was stuck onto the inside of the box where that necklace was held.

_To Dawn,_

_Happy anniversary._

_From Tigress._

* * *

Later on that day, while meditating in her room, she heard Dawn enter her room. It was quiet for a moment, until she heard a little voice going "What in the world?". There was a sound of paper being ripped and torn. There was a small gasp as Tigress opened one eye. She slowly got up and walked towards her door, putting an ear against it.

"What is this!?" She heard Dawn whisper to herself.

Tigress backed away from the door, only to hear muffled footsteps. Dawn didn't sound very grateful, and Tigress had a suspicion that Dawn was only in for Po's money. Not for love. She kept thinking to herself;

_Dawn doesn't care if Po got injured or was in pain! I have a good mind on telling Po about this!_

But then she remembered that Po loved Dawn dearly, and it would break his heart if she said anything else about Dawn behind her back.

After it had gotten quitter, Tigress walked out of her room. She stopped in the doorway, staring across the hall, facing Po's door. She wondered if Po had gotten her present yet...

Pushing the thought aside, she closed her door and walked down the hall. Maybe he didn't get a chance to go into his room? He was still out getting Dawn's present? Suddenly, out of nowhere, a paw came out of one of the rooms and pulled her inside. Tigress was about to react-

"Shut it! It's me!"

"Dawn?"

Tigress was face to face with Dawn in a dark room. She couldn't see her face properly, but their eyes glowed in the dark.

"Got your _present_," Said Dawn in anger.

Tigress remained where she was, feeling quite nervous about the leopard actions.

"OK... good to know," said Tigress uncertainly.

_Why is Dawn angry? _Tigress thought.

"I'm not wearing that piece of crap, especially after your little sick joke." Dawn hissed. Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"What joke?"

"You know perfectly well! I thought Po had bought me an engagement ring!"

Tigress was surprized about this.

"But you've only been together for a year. Po isn't _that _fast thinking on moving on in a relationship-"

"I was so happy!" Dawn complained. Clearly she didn't listen to what Tigress said about Po and relationships.

"I was thinking I was going to be _Mrs _Dragon Warrior, but it was a necklace! Talk about a horrible gift!"

Tigress narrowed her eyes as she squared up to Dawn, basically towering over the leopard. She could sense that Dawn was feeling a little unnerved. She was starting to get suspicious.

And angry.

"In case you didn't realize," she began. "That 'piece of crap' cost me a fortune! I didn't just buy it because it was your anniversary with Po. I also wanted the feud between us to stop! You have no idea how upset Po was after he introduced you to us! You don't give a shit about his feelings at all do you? You just care about his money!"

"And? So what?" Said Dawn unwisely.

Dawn covered her mouth, gasping as she did so.

Tigress got so angry, she pushed Dawn, making her stumble and fall over. Her suspicions were true.

"I knew it all along! And Po has been so loving and grateful to you all year! And all you think of is his money!"

"Congrats! You won a gold medal for being a snitch!" Said Dawn sarcastically.

"If he got married to you, _you _wouldn't _be Mrs Dragon Warrior! _He'd have to step down and give the title to someone else!" She said.

"_What _are you on about!?" Said Dawn.

"For a sly little twit like you, you can be very stupid! If Po got married to you _and _got to keep his title, he is putting your life at risk! Bandits will try and kidnap you for days and days on end. What if you got pregnant with his child?"

Tigress shuddered at the thought. Dawn stood up and dusted herself off.

"Since when did _you _become so concerned about me and Po?" She said. "You never _loved _him like I do-"

There was a terrible, suffocating silence. Tigress could feel herself tense up in fear. Something made herself think her feelings over about. Her feelings towards Po at the start was nothing but hatred and the 'cold shoulder'. But then after his defeat with Tai lung... she saw Po in a brighter light. They became friends.

_Best _friends.

Then she remembered herself hugging Po in the jail...

Him hugging her back on the docks...

She froze at his touch, but he made her feel warmth... security...

And one thing Tigress never had...

_Love..._

"Aw..." said Dawn softly. Her eyes had a unfriendly gleam inside of them.

"Fancy Master Tigress falling for the Dragon Warrior at long last! But a bit late now!" She smirked as she whispered it. Tigress growled.

"Yeah. That's because he fell in love with a slut who doesn't give a damn about the pain and suffering that she'll cause when he finds out the truth."

"Oh," said Dawn, pretending to quiver and shake. "The truth about what? Your feelings for him? Why would he fall in love with a monster?" she said in a over friendly voice. Tigress heart stopped at the word 'monster'. Suddenly, Dawn threw an unexpected punch towards Tigress' face. Tigress flew back and whacked her back against the wall. Waves of pain spread throughout her body. She gave a short gasp of breath as she struggled to get up. But Dawn was suddenly towering over her and grabbed her throat.

"I'd advise you to get out of here," She hissed. She suddenly pulled out a dagger and placed it close to her face.

"Or Po gets it. Better do as I say you scrawny little bitch! Your worthless! No wonder Shifu was never like a father to you and was all over whatshisname? Tai-lung is it?"

She squeezed tighter on Tigress' neck.

"_Isn't it?!" _She hissed, awaiting for the answer. Tigress tried to nod, but Dawn drew the dagger across Tigress' face, leaving a cut behind on it's trail. Dawn released her throat.

"Look at you," hissed Dawn as Tigress heaved for oxygen. "Your useless! Call yourself a warrior! I should be dead by now with you around! A pathetic excuse for the leader of the Furious Five! Po doesn't love you and he never will! Your nothing to him! Your nothing to everyone in the Jade Palace! Your nothing to anyone in the village! Just a piece of shit that drifts through these walls! I'd just go and kill myself if I were you!"

The dagger was thrown across the room, landing with a thump on the hard oak wood as Dawn left the room. Tigress never felt so much fear in her life... not for herself, but for _Po. _Trembling, she got up and stared at the dagger. It glinted in the light that cracked through the window. Tigress knew that Po's life was at risk right now... so she picked up the dagger and ran shielded her eyes as she ran to her room. The tears threatened to escape her eyes as she placed the dagger down on her bed and got a cloak from her closet, followed by a few more pieces of clothing. she placed them in a satchel and glanced around the room. There was treasures all around her, from her fellow comrades and friends of the Jade Palace. She looked at the rose necklace on her desk. It was one of Po's _'Just_ _Because Your My Friend' _gift that he gave to her, saying that he would care about her until the end of his days on earth... A year later it still remained it's glossy red spakle. She picked it up and placed it inside her satchel too, feeling that it was important. She looked at the dagger too, pondering whether she'd grant Dawn's wish and slice her throat open and end her life...

Or fight...

She closed her eyes as she placed the dagger in the satchel. She then put the cloak on and climbed out of her window, a small piece of paper was left on her bed.

She ran.

She ran out of the palace gates.

Down the steps.

Amongst the roof tops of houses.

She ran and ran until she made it to the exit at the end of the Valley.

She took a deep breath as she turned around to glance at the Palace, standing tall and proud on the mountain.

"Goodbye..." she whispered, and ran out of the exit.

The wind represented as guidance.

Showing her the way to Isolation.

* * *

**Hope y'all had a happy Christmas and St Stephen's day!**

**And I hope u liked this too!**

**I was supposed to write a Xmas fanfic... But realized it's a bit late now!**

**So I gave you all this!**

**Sorry about making Tigress a little too OOC! I had no other way to write it out!**

**And I am tired!**

**Cut me some slack please!**

**Excuse me for the language as well! ;)**

**Had no other way to put it... :3**

**Plz R&R!**

**NO FLAMES AS ALWAYS! I have repeated this AGAIN AND AGAIN! Any flames will be deleted or immediately reported!**

**Love u all **

**xxx**

**Cookie.**


	2. The Note

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, unaware of the situation that went on down the hall, Po and the rest of the five were in the kitchen. Po was cooking a special meal for everyone, even though the others volunteered to cook for themselves, since it was his anniversary.

_"_No need," he kept saying. "I'm taking Dawn out for dinner tonight. Can't have you all starving up here can I?"

He continued say it, until eventually the five stopped bothering him about it. While he hummed to himself, Viper and the others leaned into a huddle across the dinner table.

"When Dawn comes in, we'll give their presents OK?" whispered Viper, making sure that the plan was still in order.

The boys nodded.

"Yep," they replied quietly.

"But wait," said Monkey. "Has anyone seen Tigress? I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning."

This time he said it loud enough for Po to hear. Everyone looked at one another.

"No idea," said Po, and continued on with the cooking.

"I think she is still wrapping her presents for Po and Dawn..." Viper whispered to Monkey.

Mantis chuckled.

"Can't wait to see what Ti has in store for Dawn!" Whispered Mantis. Viper frowned as she shook her head.

"Oh Mantis..." She hissed, even though she was wondering the same thing

When Dawn finally appeared, Po had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey honey," Dawn purred.

"Hey sweetie," replied Po and Dawn came sliding up to him. She gave him a shy kiss on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary," she whispered in his ear. Po grinned at her.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered back. "We'll be going out for dinner tonight. I'll give your present while we're out."

"Really? Oh goody!" said Dawn, acting all excited.

_A propose can't POSSIBLY be far behind!_ She thought to herself. We they both turned around, there were 8 lots of presents on the table.

"What the-"

"Happy anniversary!" Said the five. Po laughed as Dawn blushed. She wasn't very used to the 5 being like this.

"Oh you guys! Your the best!" Said Po delightfully.

"Your really shouldn't have!" Said Dawn calmly.

Crane gave them his presents first.

Dawn got a diamond brooch with every coloured diamond your could think of, including Amber coloured ones, identical to her eyes.

"Thanks Crane!" Said Dawn, who was absolutely delighted. "It's beautiful!"

"No problem," said Crane.

"Awesome!" Said Po, gazing at the set of silver nun-chucks Crane gave him.

Crane smiled.

"Now mine!" Said Mantis.

"Aw!" said Dawn, gazing at a pair of earrings of yin and yang. "It reminds me of the man I love so dearly."

Po wasn't listening to what she said, he was too busy going all wide eyed at the pair of training sandals.

"Woah!"

"They are also helpful if you are going up mountains in snowy weather." Said Mantis.

"Thanks Mantis! What a gift!" Said Po.

"Your welcome,"

Monkey pushed his towards them.

"Mine next!" He said.

Dawn squealed when she saw a pair of ruby red shoes at he end of the box.

"Oh Monkey!" She gasped.

Monkey grinned sheepishly as she said it. His grinned got even bigger when Po opened a case of 200 almond cookies.

"You'll last at least for a month or so... or 10 minutes... maybe 5..." He said.

"Thanks Monkey!" Said Po.

Viper finally presented her presents.

"Oh Viper," said Dawn, as she gazed at a red and pink blossom patterned dress. "You really know what a girl likes!"

Viper smiled.

"Glad you like it," she replied

"Woah!" Said Po, putting on a golden hat like Crane's, and silver pants.

"Thanks Viper!"

The serpent smiled.

"Tailored specially for you Po!" She said.

Po smiled as he picked everything up.

"I'm gonna put all these into my room," he said. "I'll be back in a sec." He said.

"I'll do the same," said Dawn.

"And can one of you check if Tigress is in her room? She hasn't left her room since this morning," said Viper.

"I'll do it," Po replied as he left the room, his arms brimming with the presents he had received. Dawn was not far behind.

"I can't wait for tonight Po. It'll be the best night ever," she said.

"Oh it will." He said, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

Po continued to walk up until he was at the end of the hall, opening the door with a shift move with his foot, and walked inside. He stopped immediately when he saw the present on his bed. Po tilted his had as he walked towards the bed, placing his new presents carefully to one side. He saw the note and began to read it, smiling to himself.

_To Po,_

_Happy anniversary!_

_Hope you like your present._

_From Tigress._

Po placed the note to one side and opened his present. His eyes widened as he looked at he clock she had given him. It was black cloak with a large dragon embroidered on it in silver thread. It also had a big hood that could keep out the cold, and trapped the warmth, and long draping sleeves. Po place it down and looked out the door.

Facing Tigress' room.

"I gotta thank her for this," he said to himself. He darted across the hall and knocked on Tigress door.

"Hey Ti?" He called. "You in there?"

Silence answered Po's call. He knocked again, harder this time.

"Ti?"

Po started assuming she was asleep, but then again, she rarely sleeps at all. Po opened her door, finding the room empty. He glanced side to side, wondering if she was hiding. He saw her wardrobe open and the window shutters swaying side to side by the wind. He looked out the window, glancing down to see a drop of red substance on the snowy ground. Po's heart stopped as he saw some more of it make a little trail along the snow.

_Blood_.

Panicking, Po's eyes dart around the room. He saw the piece of paper on the bed and picked it up. He opened it up, reading as he shook in fear as he saw the shaky, yet familiar writing of Master Tigress;

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_Please excuse my writing._

_It is because my paws are trembling with concern as I write this. I'm sorry but..._

_ I have to go. _

_I have to erase myself from my existence. From your memory... from history.__ Don't bother looking for me, for that Po's life will be at high risk if you do. I know you are confused about this now, but I can't face losing him._

_ You all are better off without me. I did nothing but make your life so miserable right from the start._

_I gave you nothing but hatred... the cold shoulder... _

_I'm nothing to all of you now. Po even said it._

_I'm shit at keeping friendships alive._

_ I had everything I could wish for... but was to blind to realize._

_Po, _

_I hope you got this note._

_ I want you to read this part._

_ I want you to have a happy future with Dawn. I want you two to be happy together and start a family of your own. _

_Life is better without me being there..._

_The painting will be clearer if I just vanish._

_ I can tell you all don't want me to interfere your lives. _

_You wish will soon be granted._

_Before I go and draw my last breath, I want you to that..._

Po saw a small tear stain on the note as he continued. His blood ran cold at the next three words.

_I love you. _

_I will watch over you._

_Always._

_Lov-_

_I mean, your pathetic excuse of a warrior,_

_Tigress._

* * *

Po dropped the letter, fell to the ground with a soft thud, and tried to let a out a scream. It was like his sound button was sent to mute.

Nothing came out.

"Po?" Called out Monkey.

"Is everything OK?" Said Dawn.

"Is there something wrong with Tigress?" asked Viper.

"Get down here! Quick! It's an emergency!" Called out Po, finally able to make a sound again.

Everyone came running in, Shifu suddenly there with them.

"What is it? Where's Tigress?" asked Shifu in a rush.

Po said nothing. What he did was hand Shifu the note. Shifu scanned the note, his eyes shrinking after every sentence.

"What is it?" Asked Mantis.

"What's happening?" Asked Dawn, sounding quite worried. Shifu turned to his students, looking a little worried and frightened. He swallowed before whispering a sentence that could haunt the masters for life;

"Tigress is going to kill herself."

* * *

**Hope y'all like it so far!**

**Plz R&R!**

**Chapter 3 coming up soon!**


	3. The Truth Has Been Revealed

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was shocked at what has been said. No one spoke or moved a muscle, as tears began to well up in all their eyes.

"Suicide?" Viper whispered. Shifu nodded slowly.

"Yes," he whispered back. Viper shook her head, trying to take it in.

"No... she wouldn't!"

Shifu showed her the letter for proof that she said it. Viper broke down into tears after she read it.

"All the things she had said about herself!" Viper wept, when she finished reading it.

"Let me see!" said Monkey in fear. Viper handed it to him. He roared when he finished.

"A pathetic excuse of a warrior? Why in the whole world would she say something like _that_ about herself?" Declared Monkey.

"She said WHAT!?" Shouted Mantis, boiling over with rage. He jumped on Monkey's shoulder and read it.

"How can she be 'shit' at keeping friendships alive?! If she was 'shit' at it, we wouldn't be there for her at all times would we?" Said Mantis.

"Life WON'T be better when she's gone!" Exclaimed Crane, going on a rampage when he took a glance. "It'll be fucking _hell_ if she's not here to help us get through it."

Po took a silent inhale and got up. Everyone suddenly stopped effing and blinding, as if they heard the inhale above their shouts, and glanced at him, their eyes welled up with more tears of sadness and anger. They all knew that Po had found out Tigress' true feelings for him, and he was trying to take it all in.

Po was really shocked about the new discovery. Many questions buzzed in his mind. He could hear a faint buzz as he went through each question carefully.

_Tigress is in love with me? _

_But... why didn't she tell me this before?_

_Before I met Dawn!?_

_And why would I be threatened?_

Po closed his eyes as he continued to think further on the last question, but then opened his eyes, his face fixed from sadness to anger.

"I'm going to find her," he said.

"But how?" Said Viper, wiping the tears away. She slithered up to him. "Po, we don't even know where she's gone,"

"I'll fly ahead and see if I can find her?" Crane suggested.

"Yes!" Said everyone.

"NO!"

Everyone glanced at Dawn, who was the one who yelled _"NO!". _She shook her head at them all as if she was to be ashamed of them.

"Didn't you read the note properly? She doesn't want you to look for her! Respect her wish, and it'll probably be too late. Viper's right, we have no clue where she is." said Dawn. Po narrowed his eyes as he walked towards his girlfriend with suspicion. Everyone stood where they were, but gave Dawn the same glance as Po was.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Asked Dawn.

"Why are you saying to grant her wish Dawn?" Asked Po suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Said Viper.

"You want her to die... don't you Dawn?" Said Crane. His voice sound low and croaky from all the shouting at the start of the sentence, but it gradually got louder after every gasped at this, jaws dropped and eyes wide open. Dawn was starting to boil over with rage.

"WHAT? No! Of course not! How dare you Crane!" Dawn _screamed _this, which made Crane take a step back and tremble. The Palace may have been made of pure Jade and Marble, but it felt like the whole palace shook from her screaming even so.

"Why would you all think of something so sickening? I would never!" Dawn declared with fury.

Yes you would," said a sudden voice behind them. Everyone turned their heads to find Zeng standing in the doorway, looking very angry. Shifu looked quite angry about this aswell.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded of Zeng.

"The meaning of this, Master Shifu," Zeng began. "Is that Dawn is behind all this,"

**(Beat y'all are like "You tell them Zeng! Get that be-otch exposed!" right now lol XD)**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. The whole Palace shook again. They all glared at Dawn, but Po just stared at her. He stepped towards her.

"Dawn... is this true?"

Dawn shook her head quickly.

"NO!" She said in a fluster.

"No?" Said Zeng, acting all surprized. He had his wing hidden behind his back. Suddenly, the hidden wing was in the air, with a black box in his grasp.

"Remember this then?" He asked, trying to hide the smirk. Po stared at the box. Zeng pressed it towards the dazed panda.

"You should look at this." Zeng urged.

"Po don't!" Said Dawn.

But it was too late, Po was staring a at what was awaiting for his eyes to see. Po took out the silver necklace with a crystal at the end. He slowly read the message that was inside.

_To Dawn,_

_Happy Anniversary._

_From Tigress._

* * *

"What is it Panda?" Asked Shifu. Dawn held her breath as Po showed the necklace to everyone.

"Woah!" Said Monkey.

"Damn!" Said Mantis.

Viper slithered towards Po and examined it.

"Tigress bought this for Dawn? I saw that necklace in the markets and it cost a fortune!" Said Viper, amazed at what was in front of her. Po's eyes darted towards Dawn, who began too feel a little uneasy.

"Zeng, where did you find this?" Asked Shifu.

"Outside Dawn's bedroom on the floor." said Zeng.

Po pleaded to his girl-friend with his eyes.

"Please Dawn, don't tell me..." he whispered.

"It's not! How dare you take their side! I'm your girlfriend! Your supposed to protect me and love me and treat me like a Queen!"

"And he has for the past year!" Retorted Viper.

"And what's more," added Zeng, staring at Dawn deep in the eyes. His own eyes flashed as everyone looked at him. "I heard your little conversation with Tigress this afternoon."

"What conversation?" Said Dawn innocently.

"Maybe this will freshen your mind." He said. He took a deep breath, before reciting everything Dawn had said;

_"I'd advise you to get out of here, o__r Po gets it. Better do as I say you scrawny little bitch! Your worthless! No wonder Shifu was never like a father to you and was all over whatshisname? Tai-lung is it? __Look at you, your useless! Call yourself a warrior! I should be dead by now with you around! A pathetic excuse for the leader of the Furious Five! Po doesn't love you and he never will! Your nothing to him! Your nothing to everyone in the Jade Palace! Your nothing to anyone in the village! Just a piece of shit that drifts through these walls! I'd just go and kill myself if I were you!" _

Everyone gasped as Zeng took a deep breath at long last, shocked to hear what Dawn said to Tigress.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Shouted Po, glaring at Dawn as if he was going to kill her on the spot.

"I never said that!" She gabbled quickly, but they could see it in her eyes that she was lying. Po shook his head in disbelief.

"I fell in love with a monster!" He shouted.

"Me a monster?" Protest Dawn. "You trained with one everyday!"

"I trained with a true heart everyday Dawn! She never treated me like you have done the whole year we were together. She treated me like a normal person. Sure we had a rough start, but then it went fine! I should have tried harder with Tigress then go out with a little slut like you! We're done Dawn! Finished! Get outta here! I never wanna see your face again!"

Dawn screamed like a spoiled brat.

"You'll be lost without me! Just you wait and see panda! You'll end up living alone and dying alone! I was the best thing that ever happened to you! You have no luck finding Tigress! She's probably dead in a ditch! Well fuck you!" She screeched. Her glared at everyone.

"To hell with the rest of you!" She bellowed, and ran out of the room.

Everyone looked at Po with astonishment.

"Woah! You really told her!" Said Mantis, still wide-eyed in astonishment. Po hung his head and closed his eyes.

"Now," Shifu whispered. "We need a plan to find Tigress. I have a feeling Dawn is up to something more then just walking out of here," he said.

So everyone decided to send Crane out to search for her by air.

"Alright," he said. "I'll take Zeng with me in case if we find Tigress and I need any help."

"We'll search in the bamboo forests, but we'll have to split up to find her quicker," said Mantis.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Shifu handed them a small flute each.

"If any of you find her, play a single note on the flute to signal one another. If there is an emergency, play twice for Crane and Zeng to hear. Zeng knows what to do. Good luck, and be careful."

* * *

***Meanwhile, high in the mountains.***

Tigress walked alone. She had been walked for hours now. The wind got stronger, and the air got thinner, and the temperature got lower. She shivered as she continued on. She suddenly fell forward, a thick blanket of cold snow broke her fall. She lay there for a few minutes, feeling the blood in her body run cold as her cloak flapped this way and that in the wind.

Her slowly lifted her head up, and saw a dark cave. Her crawled the rest of the way, until she made it into the cave. She found twigs and two sharp stones and made a fire. The snow fall heavily upon the ground outside when Tigress stepped out again. Snow landed on her head and arms and she held herself. She could sense a blizzard was coming. She stood there, listening to see if anyone was calling her name...

The wind whispered 'no' as it howled and danced around her. She could barely hear herself think. She could see lights of the Valley in the distance beyond the shear drop of the neighbouring cliff. She shut her eyes as she walked back into the cave. She huddled by the fire, staring into it. A single tear escaped her eye, rolled down her cheek, and fell to the ground. Tigress turned her head to see the dagger sticking out of her satchel.

She stared at it for few seconds, then took it out slowly, watching the light of the fire bounce off it. Then without warning, she brought the dagger t her wrist...

and started to slide it across it, watching red lines form, and she slowly watched the blood go down her wrist.

Waiting for the right moment to end it all...

* * *

Meanwhile, Crane and Zeng were up above the peak. They saw the faint glow and smoke coming from the cave.

"She's in there," called Zeng over the wind.

"Go find Po and the others," said Crane. "I'll go stop her.

And with that, the two birds went their separate ways.

* * *

**OK guys!**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**so yeah! Po and Dawn are no more! **

**Yay!**

**Will they save Tigress before it's too late?!**

**chapter 4 coming soon!**

**plz r&r!**


	4. United

**Chapter 4**

Po and the others made it to the gate that separated the Valley of Peace to the Bamboo forest. Viper suggested following the drops of blood that Po showed them outside the window. But that's how they got to the gate; they stopped because the trail stopped there also. Soon they spotted footprints.

They prints looked as if they were setting off into the right, towards the mountains, but they stood there, wondering if it is Tigress'. Viper pointed out that of the ones with the bigger gaps between them was definitely their feline friend.

"Those footprints definitely hers," confirmed Viper, nodding at her choice.

"I agree," Said Po. He looked towards Monkey and Mantis.

"What about you guys? Do you agree on it?" He asked.

The two nodded fast.

"We better get going guys! Tigress could be anywhere in those mountains!" Said Viper.

"PO! Viper! Mantis! Monkey!" Called out a voice.

Everyone looked up and spotted Zeng coming towards them.

"Zeng! Where's Crane? Where's Tigress? Did you find her? Is she alright?" Asked Po in a panic.

"Easy Po! Take a deep breath! And yes, we found her! Up in a cave by Bare Bone Ridge!" Stated Zeng.

"We better get going!" Said Viper, darting her big beautiful eyes Po.

"Yeah let's go," he turned to Zeng. "You actions will be awarded," he whispered to him. Zeng smiled bashfully, and flew off to the distance, to let Shifu know that they found Tigress, and Po and the others will be on their way to bring her home.

* * *

***In the mountains.***

Tigress placed the dagger down on the ground some time later. She stared at the faint red lines on the steel. She closed her eyes as her brought her paw back up. She took a deep inhale as she re-opened her eyes and took a glance at her wrists. The both of them were cut in straight lines, but soon, her wrists wept tears of blood. She allowed them to flow out and she watched them make their way down her arms, leaving trails behind them. She didn't wince in pain during the process of cutting her wrists, she was hard-core.

She felt no pain.

She was never afraid….Those 20 years of punching iron wood trees were doing their job finely. But if there was no pain in her arms…

Why was there so much pain, fear and concern in her heart?

There was no concern about her being in danger. _Po _was the one who was in danger.

Not her. Tigress could feel her emotions being toyed with harsh words.

_Monster..._

_Worthless..._

_Useless..._

_Pathetic..._

Tigress raised her head further up until it touched the rocky wall behind her.

_Why am I so weak?_

_Why didn't I tell Po my feelings for him before?_

_Why was Dawn ruining everything?_

Tigress shook her head.

_No, _she thought to herself. _It's not Dawn's fault. _I'm _the one who is ruining everything. Including Po's future…. I should be happy for him. Not envious that Dawn in dating him…._

Tigress' paw moved towards the dagger again.

_I'll no longer be envious._

She could feel a new set of blood move down the other way of her arms as she picked up the dagger.

_ My heart 's strings will no longer be snapped. _

She saw her reflection on the steel. A nervous face stared at her, but Tigress just stared back.

_My emotional roller-coaster will finally come to it's end._

She shook her head as she stood up.

_ It's time to end it all. _

She brought the dagger up to her throat.

_I am not afraid._

She closed her eyes and shook as she counted to three in her mind.

_1…._

_2…._

_3..._

"TIGRESS!"

Tigress' eyes shot open as a familiar avian grabbed hold of the dagger and pulled it away before she could do anything, she fell to the ground on her paws and knees.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed at the bird.

It was indeed Crane. He was breathing heavily as he glared at her, his eyes were full of pure anger, yet there was a hint of happiness.

"What were you thinking? Have you gone nuts!?" He shouted at her as he stared at the dagger. He saw the faint blood lines. He stared back at Tigress as he threw the weapon out of the cave. It flew right over the abyss, and disappeared altogether. Tigress said nothing and just stared at the ground, trying to stop the tears from escaping. Crane came over to her and reached out his wing to help her up. She reached out too as he gripped onto her wrist. She remained calm as she got up. But Crane freaked out when he saw lines of blood on his wing.

"What did you do to yourself?" He whispered. Tigress tried her best to hide the cuts on her wrists, but Crane was too quick. He grabbed her wrists and swore at the sight of the cuts.

"Holy shit! What have you done!?" He demanded. Tigress pulled away and turned her back on him. Crane gulped and covered his beak, wondering if Tigress was going to attack him any minute.

"Everything," she answered in a soft, hurt tome. "I ruined everything for Po, you and the rest of the five. I made your lives a misery. I never deserved life in the Jade Palace; I should've stay in the orphanage and be transferred to prison when I was too old to stay there. I shouldn't have been born… I had to leave."

She remained her position until Crane dared to make a move. He placed a wing on her shoulder bravely.

"We saw the note…why didn't you tell me or the others? Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Po's life was on the line and couldn't have that. I'm making a good choice."

"No," said Crane. "It's was terrible choice. All that crap you wrote about yourself! It's not true. Life will be hell if you were never there. Po needs you now,"

"He has Dawn, he doesn't need me. I'm nothing to him now,"

"Well…." Crane hesitated. "Dawn is not in the Jade Palace anymore."

Tigress' ears pricked up at the sentence.

"What?"

Crane smiled.

"You heard me. Thanks to Zeng, we found out why you ran away and Dawn was indeed behind all of it. Po broke up with her there and then on the spot. She left and now we will never see her again. He loves you Tigress, and we all know you do as well. He needs you. _We all _need you."

Crane pulled Tigress into a small quick embrace.

"Let's find the others and go home," Tigress said after they broke the hug. Crane nodded with a smile.

"Yeah,"

So Tigress grabbed her stuff and the two made their way outside into the cold. Crane took out the little whistle Shifu had given him and the others, and played a single tune. Po and the others could hear it from afar and made their way towards the mountains.

As the two walked down the path, hoping to meet the others, Tigress could feel someone lurking behind them. Crane saw her tense up.

"You OK?" He asked, thinking it was the cold that made her tense. Tigress shook her head and turned her head to the right, then she heard Crane go 'Aak!'. Next thing she knew, he was on the ground, with something in his side. She knelt down and took it out.

_Poison..._

"Miss me Kitty?" Whispered a voice as cold as ice.

Tigress froze as a familiar face came towards her, with a sword in her grasp.

_Dawn._

* * *

**Hope y'all like it so far guys!**

**Nearly done actually! **

**2 or so more chapters to go!**

**PLZ R&R! **

**And wow! 22 reviews within 3 chapters?! This is awesome!**

**Thanks again! xxxx**


	5. Together Again

**Chapter 5**

"Come on guys!"

"Relax Monkey!"

" Yeah Monkey! I'm running as fast as my chubby legs can handle!"

"I'm slithering as fast I can!"

Po and the others are making their way up the narrow path. All 4 of them were out of breath and worn out, but they were surviving it. They heard Crane's whistle call, and were nearly there, knowing that he had found Tigress. Nevertheless they were all praying that he found her alive and well.

"Not long now!" Called out Viper as she slithered as fast as she had ever done in her entire life.

"Yeah!" Shouted Mantis over the howling winds. "Just a few more minutes and then we'll - "

Monkey suddenly gave a primate screech.

"What. Was. That?" asked Mantis, stopping for a quick inhale after everyone word, because Monkey's sudden screech had frightened him.

"You OK Monkey?" Asked Po, coming up beside his simian friend. But then he saw what Monkey had given a screech at. A dagger had fallen right in front of Monkey, just an inch away from his foot. It landed straight down, impaling itself into the soft, cold snow. Po leaned forward to pick it up, a hint of fear hidden inside of him as Viper and Mantis called out questions as the two came up to them.

"What happened?" Asked Viper with concern.

"What is it?" Asked Mantis.

Po picked up the weapon with a shaky pause. His heart was beginning to swell up with fear as he slowly turned around, as the rest of the five's faces show shock at the sight of the dagger.

"Tigress must have brought it with her!" said Viper, looking up at the cloudy summit of the mountain with fear.

"And Crane must have thrown it off the top! Good man!" Said Mantis.

"Hallelujah!" Monkey preached.

"No time for preaching our Hallelujah's yet Monkey!" Said Viper in a shaky tone. "Look at it!"

Everyone leaned in and gasped at what Viper had her eyes on. Faint red lines could be barely seen on the lining of the steel. When the weapon hit the snow, some of the blood attached itself to the walls of snow that surrounded it, disappearing as Po pulled it out seconds ago.

"We gotta get up there," Said Mantis, "before anything else happens,"

Then they could a sound of people struggling and fighting, but then they heard a blood curdling holler of a single word, repeated over and over;

_"DIE!"_

"That's Dawn!" Declared Po, knowing the voice straight away.

"Let's Go!" Shouted Viper, and the 4 ran/slithered to the top.

* * *

***With Dawn, Tigress, and Crane.***

"Dawn?" Said Tigress

"Bravo! You remember!" Said Dawn, clapping her paws sarcastically, a sinister smile visible on her face. Tigress glanced at Crane, and tried to help him up.

"Come on Crane! Get up!" She hissed, knowing they were in danger. She struggled to get Crane on his feet, but the poison has taken over his body and he was now weak and paralyzed, unable to steady or move himself.

It was no use, he was just a frail, limp body that she held, he eyes half-opened. Tigress wasn't even sure he was breathing or not.

"What have you-"

Dawn suddenly started screaming 'DIE!' Like a maniac and tried slicing Tigress with the sword. Tigress dodged each strike, but it was making her move backwards, towards the cliff, which lead to a sheer drop, all the way down to a pit of sharp rocks.

"YOUR RUINED EVERYTHING!" Dawn shouted."THANKS TO YOUR DISAPPEARENCE, PO AND I ARE NO MORE!"

"Well no wonder, he broke up with you," said Tigress, bravely, as she placed Crane gently to the side. She could hear a groan coming from Crane. She shifted her eyes to the left. She could see that his eyes were now wide open, but he was still unable to move.

"Tigress... don't... please." He whispered in a weak tone.

But Tigress pretended not to hear him, and continued;

"Po deserves someone better than you!"

"Aw bless," said Dawn softly, the same way she spoke when she found out Tigress' true feelings for her Ex. She stopped trying to stab Tigress, but the blade was still pointed at her, at least 3 inches away from the feline's heart. Tigress was at the very edge of the cliff now.

She was trapped.

"You really think he'd break up with someone like me? Just to go and be with a waste of space like you?"

Dawn and Tigress turned their heads around at the sound of footsteps, and heavy breathing. Po, Monkey, and Mantis came forward out of the wall of clouds towards them. Viper was there too, but she immediately went over to help Crane.

"What are _you _doing here?" Dawn hissed, turning the top half of her body towards Po, the blade still pointing at Tigress.

"One thing," said Po. "to stop you hurting someone I should have been in love with a long time ago."

He eyes met Tigress'. She could see that he was speaking the truth. She smiled a little, but Dawn narrowed her eyes at the panda.

"Why do you even love her if you had someone like me?" She questioned with anger. Mantis up at her without any warnings.

"Because," he said simply in a soft tone. But then he suddenly shouted; "YOU'RE A SICK MINDED, TWO FACED HOMICIDAL MANIAC!"

Dawn swatted him away with a small smirk on her face.

"Wanna see something sick?" She asked, as they slowly made their way towards her. "I'll show you something sick!"

Then suddenly, the blade went for Po, barely catching him across the face. Po jumped back just in time, stumbling over as he did so.

Monkey came to the Panda's aid as Viper slithered over to help. Crane was now able to move by himself, but was still swaying about as he got up. Dawn spun around, the blade flashing by their eyes like lightning.

"Tigress look out!" Shouted Po, as the blade came towards her. Tigress jumped backwards too, but she fell off the edge of the cliff she was on.

"TIGRESS!" They all declared, as the feline clung onto the edge with dear life. Dawn smirked evilly as she slowly made her way over. She bent down on one knee.

"Farewell..._Kitty," _Dawn whispered as Tigress' eyes un-dilated. Then Dawn slowly raised the sword, as Tigress closed her eyes, ready for her life to end in the goriest way possible...

But it never came. When she dared to look up again, Po was standing on the ledge, breathing heavily, but smiling at the same time. Tigress smiled back as Po reached out for her paw. As soon as he pulled her up and embraced her, their foreheads and noses touching. Dawn and the rest of the five were nowhere to be seen. It turned that Po's foot swung across the back of Dawn head, sending her flying sideways, knocking her out unconscious. Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis brought Dawn to prison before she awoke, telling the Po that they were sure he and Tigress were going to need some alone time, and took off.

"You came back..." She whispered as the wind howled around them. Po stared straight into her eyes.

"I love you Tigress... forgive me for what has happened in the past. I should've never have started Dawn. You told me right at the start that she was trouble and did I believe you?" Said Po.

Tigress rested her head on his chest.

"I'm the one who should be sorry... I was the one who brought us into this mess..."

"But we fixed it all... please come home Tigress. Be with me," Po pleaded softly. Tigress smiled as the two shared a small, passionate kiss, and made their way home, paws entwined.

* * *

**Finally got the chapter finished!**

**Without any swearing in this either I think!**

**Hope all my readers like it so far!**

**Plz R&R and tell me what you think!**

**This chapter I'm afraid is the second last!**

**The last one next!**

**Chapter 6 coming soon!**


	6. Big News

_**Play "When We Collide (Covered by Matt Cardle) whilst reading this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_2 years later..._**

It has been 2 years since Dawn was sent to prison, and life in the Jade Palace has changed completely for everyone.

Po and Tigress were engaged a year after dating, and got married 3 months later. Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper found love too.

Crane and Viper started dating shortly after Po and Tigress, and are now engaged to be married soon.

Monkey fell in love on a mission last month. There was a kidnapping reported by a woman called Molly, who was a beautiful monkey with big brown eyes and white fur and wore a white bow on her head. She told the five that her 2-year-old son Jo-Jo was kidnapped by his father Mono (who she divorced with,) and pleaded to the five to help her find him. Everyone helped with the search, they soon found the boy in the forest, being chased by the Croc Bandits. Monkey grabbed him and took him back to Molly. She was over joyed and asked Monkey how she could repay him, and he shyly replied that the two could go for dinner. Molly happily accepted, and the two have moved in and Monkey became Jo-Jo's step-dad.

And finally Mantis met Bella. She was a white Butterfly with green and blue wings and blue eyes to match.

Everything was going great up in the Jade Palace...

But it was getting hard as well. Po and Tigress were thinking of starting a family. But there was one problem. No matter what, Tigress never got pregnant. This did upset them both, because they didn't like the idea of adopting. But soon after, they knew that adoption was the only choice...

But on the morning they were goi!g to set off and adopt, Po awoke to hear someone getting sick. He looked over to the side to see if Tigress was awake to hear the person puking too. But she wasn't there. Po felt panic rise inside him. He ran out of the room and down the hall, finding Tigress stumble out of the bathroom.

"Ti!" Po whispered.

"Po! What are you doing here?"

"I heard someone getting sick-" he paused. "Was thst you getting sick? You OK honey?"

"Yeah, I think I ate something bad last night, nothing important. I'll be fine."

But she wasn't, she continued getting sick for a whole month, until she was too weak to get up for the morning gong. Shifu began to worry about Tigress, she was starting to get skinny because every time she ate, she puked t all up 10 minutes after. Everyone was watching her lying there in bed, sleeping soundly as Po sat by her side, watching her worriedly.

"Crane," he said, "have you checked over our supplies if they were gone past they're expiry date?"

"I have Master, their all in date. Including when Tigress ate."

"Is Auntie Tigress going to be OK Mommy?" Asked Jo-Jo.

"Of course she will honey," said Molly. "She just has a bad tummy bug."

"Shifu, shall I get a healer?" Asked Viper.

"Yes. This sickness stuff is going on for too long. There _has _to be a reason Tigress is so poorly." Said Shifu. Viper bowed and slithered off.

Po waited anxiously in the kitchen with Shifu, Mr Ping, and the rest of the five excluding Viper, awaiting for the news to come.

* * *

***1 Hour Later..."**

The Healer has just arrived to the Jade Palace. Her name was Genevieve and she was a white swan with Green eyes.

"Where is the patient?" She asked.

"In here," Shifu said, leading the swan into the room.

"Ah Master Tigress," said Genevieve, walking over to the side of the bed, "how are we feeling?"

Tigress stayed silent, but her eyes showed that she wasn't feeling good at all.

"Poor darling," said Genevieve sympathetically. She turned her head towards Po.

"How long has she been like this?"

"A month, maybe less?"

"You should've called for a healer sooner Master Po, she may have a serious infection. Please leave the room while I check her over."

Po and the others sat in the kitchen as they awaited for the news.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Asked Mantis.

"We'll find out soon," said Shifu.

But they had to wait for another hour or so, until Genevieve finally came down the hall.

"Master Po, I wish to speak with you," she said. Po jumped up and followed her down the hall.

"How is she?" Asked Po worriedly.

"Well Po, all I can say is she doesn't have a infection of any sort thank goodness. But I gave her medicine and special herbs to help her get her previous weight back.

"Awesome!"

"But I need to ask you a... quite awkward question..."

"Which is?"

"When was the last time you and Master Tigress... um... mated?"

Po gulped, and blushed deeply. Genevieve blushed as well when they stopped outside the bedroom door.

"W-well," he stammered, "last time was... a-a- a couple of weeks ago... why?"

"You mean about a month ago Master Po... because I took some tests... and... well... how about your wife tells you?"

Po burst through the doors and found Tigress sitting up in bed, smiling all over, looking like her normal-self again.

"Tigress? Is everything OK?" Asked Po in a rush as he ran up to her. Tigress smiled as he reached out for his paw, and guided it to her stomach. Po could feel a tiny thump, thump, thump coming from within.

"Tigress... you trying to say-"

Tigress smiled as she nodded.

"I'm a month pregnant Po,"

Po jumped about in celebration.

"YES! YES! YES!" He declared at the top of his voice.

Everyone came running.

"What is it?" Asked Viper.

"What happened?" Asked Monkey.

Po stopped jumping about and looked at Tigress. She nodded and they told Viper and Monkey to come over.

"Monkey..." Said Po softly, "how would you like to be a godfather?"

Monkey's eyes widened at the sound of this.

"And Viper... how would you like to be a godmother?"

Viper eyes widened too, then she burst into tears of joy.

"What have you done to upset her?" Crane demanded.

"I'm going to be a Godmother!" Viper shouted joyfully.

"How- Sweet mother of the Emperor!" Mantis declared.

"What!" Shifu shouted.

"YOU SERIOUS!" Crane shouted.

Tigress smiled as Po held her paw.

"Tigress is a month pregnant,"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"You're... joking right?" Said Bella.

Tigress shook her head.

"Hallelujah!" Monkey declared.

Po and Tigress looked into one another's eyes as everyone danced and exclaimed happiness around them.

Life just got a whole lot better.

* * *

_** Epilogue **_

_**The village had the same reaction when they all found out. **__**Mr Ping was so happy, he declared to be the happiest goose alive. The past 9 months were crazy for the parent to-be. Masters from all over China presented them with treasures, even bandits gave them respect for those nine months and didn't go anywhere near the village. Tigress went into labour at the start of Autumn, and gave birth to not one, but TWO cubs. A bouncy baby boy panda with Jade Green eyes called Jaden. And a little white panger, a delicate daughter with one Jade Green eye, and one Amber brown eye, and they called her Amber-Jade. **_

_**Viper was Amber- Jade's Godmother, while Crane was the Godfather. **_

_**And Molly was Jaden's Godmother, and Monkey the Godfather.**_

_**And Mantis and Bella were their favourite Uncle and Auntie.**_

_**Viper and Crane adopted a hatchling and Snake. The hatchling was called Crescent, the oldest, while the snake was Victor.**_

_**Molly and Monkey had a baby together and called her Mona-Lee.**_

_**And Mantis and Bella found a little baby butterfly and prey Mantis, and took them in, renaming them Miley (the Mantis) and Bluebell (the Butterfly).**_

* * *

**THE END!**

**Sorry for the long wait! :S**

**The REALLY LONG wait!**

**Hope you like the last chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
